Portable electronic devices are becoming smaller, more lightweight and more powerful. These same devices have a continued requirement for high durability and reliability. In order to obtain these device design requirements, it may be beneficial to develop a housing that is thinner, lighter, and more durable. Embodiments described herein are directed to electronic device housings that are formed from ceramic materials and, in particular, zirconia.